


The Fire Man

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [124]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture is hidden in the bottom of the stack of finished drawings, almost as soon as he finishes drawing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Man

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 July 2016  
> Word Count: 438  
> Prompt: 39. things you said when we first met  
> Summary: The picture is hidden in the bottom of the stack of finished drawings, almost as soon as he finishes drawing it.   
> Spoilers: Post-series, set roughly three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob Shay and Charles Powell, according to my D20. I balked on that for a moment, then this story just began to type itself out. I suppose it does still kind of focus on him, given the drawing and all. And I really love how Damien ends up really liking Jacob enough to be like that cool uncle that everyone likes.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The picture is hidden in the bottom of the stack of finished drawings, almost as soon as he finishes drawing it. Jacob studiously ignores it for several days after drawing it, but it keeps calling to him, so he pulls it out again and tries to cover it in black, but he can't. He stares at it for nearly thirty minutes before shoving it under his bed and heading out to find one of his parents. Instead of either of the men he's looking for, Jacob finds Damien making a sandwich in the kitchen. 

"Hey there, Jacob. How you doing, buddy?"

Jacob frowns and moves closer, climbing carefully onto one of the stools. "I'm not sure, Mr. Damien, sir."

Damien grins. "You know it's okay to call me Damien, right? Your dads both said it was okay." When Jacob nods, but his frown doesn't lessen, Damien pauses in making his food and goes to sit next to the boy. "That's a pretty serious look on your face. You wanna talk about it?"

Jacob nods, then glances at the sandwich fixings. "May I have a snack, M-- Damien?"

"You got it. Is crunchy peanut butter and grape jelly okay? Maybe with a glass of chocolate milk?"

"Oh yes, please! Thank you!"

Damien chuckles and gets back up again to quickly finish up their snacks, grabbing a couple snack-sized bags of chips, too. He sets everything out before them, including the two glasses of chocolate milk. Jacob hugs him tightly as he starts to sit down, so he returns it willingly.

"Okay, buddy, what's going on that's got you so upset?"

"I drew a picture," Jacob starts slowly, then takes a bite of his sandwich and eats it. "It scares me."

"It does? Can you tell me why it scares you?"

"The fire man scares me."

"Why would a fireman scare y--"

"No, a _fire_ man. He has fire all over him. It dances on his skin and he burns."

Damien frowns then. "Why does he scare you, buddy?"

"He talks to me. I can hear him, but I don't know what the words are. I can't make him stop talking."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. When we finish our snack, why don't you give me that picture and I'll take care of it."

"Will you make the fire dance on him again?"

"Yeah, I will. Is that okay with you?"

Jacob hugs him again, his voice muffled against Damien's side. "Yes, Damien. I don't like him."

"You're welcome, Jacob. And if you draw him again, you just bring me the picture, okay? I'll take care of him for you."


End file.
